


A Little Bit of Light

by anunsungrequiem



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: But i can try, Connor Deserves Happiness, Cute Kids, It Gets Worse, It starts short, PROTECT THEM, Poor Connor, They all deserve better, also i saw this song and started crying, gets longer, help the murphys, i cant write, im crying, or tag, please, sobbing actually, vent fic kinda, yeah this is going to be a trainwreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunsungrequiem/pseuds/anunsungrequiem
Summary: Or snapshots from the life of a lost child.





	1. Chapter 1

A baby boy, a small baby boy, so fragile lie there in Cynthia's arms. Tears of joy streaming down her face as her husband, Larry, smiled beside her. A beautiful baby boy, so innocent.

Connor Murphy.

His name was Connor Murphy, a boy who had a whole life ahead of him, a boy who had the world to inherit. For a second, a little bit of light streamed in through the windows, hitting the boy's face. For a moment everything was picture perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Larry get the camera!" Were the only words that Cynthia could let out before covering her mouth with her hands, the joy behind her eyes unable to be kept hidden 

One step, then another. 

Larry rushed into the room, camera on and recording, almost as soon as Cynthia had called him. He pointed the camera at Connor who was walking, the steps were shaky, and Connor stumbled once or twice but got up right after it. 

"Look at him, our boy's a trooper." Larry laughed, smiling at Cynthia who only nodded and walked closer in response.  
"Larry he's so strong I'm so proud of him." At this point Cynthia was wiping away tears from her eyes, still looking at Connor who took a few more steps before sitting down in his Ninja Turtle chair.

Larry angled the camera down slowly, pecking Cynthia's cheek before turning the camera off. Everything was perfect for a moment, everyone happy, Cynthia and Larry laughing, and their baby boy Connor strong enough to sieze the day and never give up.

For a moment there was a little bit of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are starting to see the theme here


	3. Chapter 3

A perfect summer day, a breeze in the air causing the leaves of the Orchard to rustle along. The sun was bright and the sky was a bright blue, but nothing made Cynthia smile more than what was right in front of her.  
  
  Connor and Zoe, both wearing superhero capes and fake swords, fighting the evil 'dad of doom' together and laughing.  
  
"You will never stop me, I am too powerful!" Larry yelled in a deep voice as he took large steps towards Connor and Zoe who both seemed to erupt into laughter when this occured.  
  
  The chase went on for a while, occasional screams could be heard from both Zoe and Connor, but nothing was more audible than the giggling of the three combined.  
  
  "Stay back you evil monster! I, Connor Murphy will stop you!" Connor stated before sticking his sword in between Larry's arm and chest.  
  
  With this Larry began falling to the ground, "I'm melting." He said as he finally put his head of the ground and closed his eyes.  
  
  "Yay yay!" Zoe exclaimed, jumping up and down and smiling before looking down at her dad and poking him. "Dad, wake up!"  
  
  For a moment there was nothing until Larry Murphy yelled "Argh!" Reaching out both of his hands and pulling a laughing Zoe and Connor to the ground with him. All three laughed in sync until Cynthia came over.  
  
  "I hate to break up the party but the prince and princess need to eat lunch, you need to get up too Larry" Cynthia laughed lightly. With a sigh Larry got up, then Connor who scrambled to his feet, then Zoe who wanted to get up by herself instead of taking her dad's hand.  
  
 "Mom I wasn't a princess! I was a big tough knight like Connor! We killed the evil giant together, right Connor?" Zoe stated, looking at Connor who nodded in agreement.  
  
  "Alright well my two knights can go on another quest later but right now they need to eat." Cynthia smiled at Zoe, before looking back at Connor who was trailing behind slightly. Her little knight Connor who was growing up to be so big and strong, he could take on any demons that came his way.  
  
For a moment the sun seemed to shine brighter, for a moment there was a little bit of light.  



	4. Chapter 4

"Mom come here come here!" Connor exclaimed, his voice filled with joy.  
  
Without hesitation Cynthia came out of the kitchen, walking into the living room where Connor was sitting and covering his mouth.  
  
"Connor, what happened, are you hurt?" Cynthia asked to which Connor only shook his head and then smiled a wide smile, revealing his teeth.  
  
"Mom I lost my first tooth!" Connor exclaimed, holding up the tooth that had fallen out of his mouth. Zoe could be heard dropping her little guitar on the floor and rushing from the front room into the living room when she heard this.  
  
"Mom I want to lose a tooth too! When will I lose one?" Zoe asked, to which Cynthia could only pat her her little girl's head and say "Soon."  
  
Cynthia gestured for Connor and Zoe to follow her as she went into the kitchen, filling a cup with warm water and salt before giving the cup to Connor. "Drink this and then spit it out in the sink, also put your tooth under your pillow later so the tooth fairy will give you money." Cynthia whispered.  
  
Connor drank some of the saltwater, making a face of disgust, before spitting the mixture into the sink and smiling at his mom and Zoe again, proudly showing off the gap where his tooth had once been. Connor then raced upstairs to the bedrooms, Zoe returning back to the front room.  
  
Hours seemed to past and after dinner when Connor and Zoe had both gone to bbed Cynthia slipped into Connor's room. Carefully she removed the tooth from under Connor's pillow and replaced it with a dollar bill.  
  
As she stared at her little boy sleeping all she could do was smile at the boy that was growing up to be so happy and confident. For a moment she swore she saw a little bit of light.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from vacation so I'll be writing more I guess. Please PLEASE leave feedback in the comments, I live for feedback


End file.
